1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a touch display apparatus.
2. Related Art
With the progress of technologies, various novel information apparatuses, such as cell phones, tablet computers, ultrabooks and GPS navigation apparatuses, are invented. Generally, a keyboard and mouse are commonly used to manipulate the information apparatus for inputting information. Nevertheless, the touch control technology currently also becomes a popular manipulation method for the information apparatus and brings an intuitive operation. Accordingly, a touch display apparatus using the touch control technology can provide a friendly and intuitive interface for the input operation, and therefore a user can manipulate the touch display apparatus by fingers or a stylus.
In general, the touch display apparatus can be divided into an in cell touch display apparatus and an on cell touch display apparatus. In the in cell touch display apparatus, a sensing electrode layer is disposed in a display panel (e.g. LCD panel); otherwise, in the on cell touch display apparatus, a touch panel including a sensing electrode layer is disposed on a display panel.